Fix A Heart
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: When a pregnant Jac goes missing how will Jonny cope worrying about the safety of both Jac and their baby? And will both finally realise they need each other more than anything
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To express my hatred for #shewhomustnotbenamed this story is based around Jonny, Jac and #shewhomustnotbenamed! Also please ignore the storyline about the CDH in this as it'll just complicate things. Also I am mad at Jonny right now!**

With Bonnie being back and now with Jonny; Jac was feeling the effect, Bonnie was a bit of a bad influence on Jonny they spent their after shift nights down the pub and Jonny hadn't even asked how the baby was as in had she moved, kicked or anything like that. Jac hated it at first when he asked but she was missing his words of concern even Mo had noticed, "What?" Jac asked from the sofa of her and Elliot's office.

Mo walked in and stood with her arms folded, "Was wondering if you wanted to join me tonight? With Jonny Mac and Bonnie?"

"What whilst you lot get legless and I have to take the jock and his girlfriend home?" Jac asked sounding annoyed.

"Oh so he's now the jock? Please don't be mad at him Jac alright he loves the baby," The words, "the baby" cut through her not that she was annoyed he loved their baby but it's the fact, he did not love her. That was it Jac had blown it completely with Jonny she had her chance then as she always did with those who loved her, Jonny had loved her and she pushed him away.

"No I need to do paperwork so go on without me," Jac answered to Mo and Mo gave her a funny look then shut the door, "Just as everyone does…oh what now?!" Jac shouted and the new love interest Bonnie Wallace walked in, "Yes?"

"Want to join us tonight?" Bonnie offered to be nice one thing Jonny had sad, 'was to try and get along with her'.

"Like I said to Mo I do not want to be the one to take you and the jock home," Jac answered rudely, "So run along I'm sure Jonny is wanting to shot some pool with you."

"If you're so jealous just come out with us," Bonnie shrugged.

"If it's escaped your notice I am pregnant if I wanted to give my baby asthma before she's even born, I'd happily join you but since I don't no thank you," Jac answered back.

"God it's no wonder Jonny dumped you…you're so rude," Bonnie argued back, "You know what maybe he'd be better off without you. Least then he'd be happy because no one upsets Jonny Mac and gets away with it."

"Fuck off Bonnie," Jac shouted and Bonnie glared, "I mean it get out."

"With pleasure whilst you're at get out of Jonny's life I pity your child with you for a mother," Bonnie's words cut through Jac worse than Mo's words, "Can't say I didn't try."

…

"Well I tried," Bonnie said to Jonny.

"Least you tried," Jonny put his arm around Bonnie and the trio walked out.

Jac was in her office with tears now rolling down her face; she was now debating whether her not getting the termination was the best thing; like Bonnie said she pitied the child and Jac agreed how was she going to do it alone? Jonny was too wrapped up with Bonnie she thought that he probably would forget, and now she was alone with no one to talk too. She was twelve year old Jacky Burrows again no family, only herself to look after but this time she had a baby who was going to rely on her for everything how was she going to do it alone? She felt alone Jonny had basically washed his hands with her; maybe she should leave and not come back, maybe she should cut off all ties with Holby and start somewhere new. Would Jonny miss her? Would she be missed? No, Jac thought she wouldn't be missed, they'd probably throw a party Ice Queen has gone.

Jac looked out the window Jonny pulled Bonnie into a hug, Mo's head looked up at the building maybe she thought she heard something, but then her hand reached up and waved. Jac turned away and slid down her and Elliot's office wall. That was it she has ruined everything; now with a baby on the way it seemed her baby was going to be the one who suffered.

…

Outside Michael and Sacha were sat talking, "You think Jac's OK?" Sacha had noticed the way Jonny and Bonnie were together, Jac wasn't with them and it worried Sacha.

"Hmm think we should go check?" Michael asked.

"Another case for Leevy and Spence Incorporated," Sacha stood up and Michael mirrored, "I don't think she'll be able to cope alone."

"You think?" Michael asked and Sacha clicked the up button for the lift, "We both know Jac is no saint but we also know…she has problems…I thought Maconie was alright."

"He is he wouldn't hurt a fly…but she's pulling the reigns," Sacha said and Michael agreed, "And I have a feeling she's a bit of a bad influence…apparently Mary-Claire, Gemma and Harry saw them in a nightclub. I'm sorry but when the mother of your child is pregnant you don't go out and party all the time."

Michael and Sacha walked onto Darwin where Jac was just leaving, "Not so fast," Michael said to Jac, "Jac?" Michael noticed Jac had red eyes and she looked quite pale.

"I'm fine Michael just leave it," Jac stepped into the lift Sacha and Michael quickly opened the doors and ran in, "Please can you two just go," Jac stepped out onto the ground floor and walked as quick as she could to the entrance, "Oh god," Jac whispered as the two annoying men followed, "Look can you just leave me alone!" Jac shouted and she went to her car, "OK."

"Let's go to Albi's I have a certain Jock to question," Michael said angrily.

"And me the certain Jock's best friend to question," Sacha added.

…

Jac got home and pulled down a duffle bag she needed to get out of Holby, for now she couldn't stay here any longer; she had no idea where she was going to go but she needed to get out of Holby was she going to return? Jac had no idea but she knew one thing; Bonnie was right Jonny was better off without her.

**A/N: I pretty much do not like Jonny right now he's being crazy! Anyway I need to get this out of my system please review xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Jonny walked into Darwin with a banging headache, "Bonnie been making you party hard?" Mo asked an ill looking Jonny, "Oh have you heard from Jac?"

"No why would I?" Jonny asked grumpily he slouched down in the chair, "We're hardly in sync with communications."

"Right OK," Mo had a worried feeling in her gut Elliot had asked her earlier if she had seen Jac, and even Michael and Sacha hadn't seen her. Mo recalled the conversation Sacha and herself had last night; Jonny and Bonnie had gone to the nightclub by the time Michael and Sacha turned up so it just left Mo to get the lecture.

"Right OK to me sounds a wee bit like something is wrong," Jonny turned on the chair and Mo didn't look at him, "Mo? What's happened?"

"Speak to Sacha or Michael," Mo answered and Jonny exchanged a look with Bonnie; Mo losing her temper a bit with the new nurse then turned to Jonny, "Sacha said it looked like she was crying."

"Jac Naylor crying?" Jonny laughed, "Oh no she probably just got dust in her or something," Jonny replied sarcastically back, "Jac Naylor doesn't cry she has no feelings," then Mo's hand grasped his upper arm.

"No seriously Jonny they said she looked really upset," Mo answered and she had worry in her eyes, "I think you best try to ring her."

"I'll just get her form of racist wit thrown back at me…stop flapping like a baggy kilt, stop giving me a headache it's a set of bagpipes constantly going on in my head…." Jonny heard Mo snigger behind him, "It's not funny!"

"Oh but it is," Mo answered back, "Can I use that headache one?"

"No," Jonny argued back, "She's doing her drama queen act…she'll come back once she's bored."

…

Little did Jonny know that Jac was stepping onto the Cross Country train, that was going to take her to Devon, she had switched her phone off and stepped onto the train placing her duffle bag onto the luggage rack then she sat on a window seat, the trains doors closed and off she went on her travels somewhere she hoped it would take her to start afresh. Then she had to let Jonny know not where she was going or what she doing; let him know that she was leaving and had no idea when she was returning, she switched her phone on to reveal numerous missed calls off Elliot, Mo, Michael and Sacha. She found Jonny's number his phone rang but he didn't pick up.

"Hello Jonny it's Jac…there is no way to sugar coat this I'm just going to come out with it. I'm leaving Holby I'm on the train right now I can't tell you where I'm going or when I will return because I don't know when I'm returning…could be a few weeks, months or years I might not even return at all; I'm poison Jonny and…." Jac closed her eyes and a tear slipped out, "Be happy OK with Bonnie, start a family, but I'm doing this for our baby she doesn't deserve to be caught up in this. I'll send you photos OK but just know this deep down I love you, I've been a complete and utter idiot I don't deserve you Jonny…you're one of a kind so this is goodbye," Jac cut off the answer phone message and switched her phone back off. Jac leant back in the chair, rested her head on the window and watched as the city soon turned into hills and farmland.

…

"Have Jonny heard from Jac?" Elliot asked Mo concerned, "She hasn't turned up to work, her phone is switched off and I think something is wrong."

"You and me both," Mo agreed then she saw that Jonny had left his phone on the desk, "Shit Jac's tried to ring him. There's an answer phone message," Mo picked up his phone and unlocked it she knew his password off by heart. Mo checked his answer phone and Jac's voice appeared, "Elliot listen."

Elliot and Mo walked into the changing room and listened to the message: _Hello Jonny it's Jac…there is no way to sugar coat this I'm just going to come out with it. I'm leaving Holby I'm on the train right now I can't tell you where I'm going or when I will return because I don't know when I'm returning…could be a few weeks, months or years I might not even return at all; I'm poison Jonny and….be happy OK with Bonnie, start a family, but I'm doing this for our baby she doesn't deserve to be caught up in this. I'll send you photos OK but just know this deep down I love you, I've been a complete and utter idiot I don't deserve you Jonny…you're one of a kind so this is goodbye,"_ Mo and Elliot both exchanged looks, "No, no, no," Mo exclaimed, "No."

Jonny walked in with Bonnie and he looked at his phone, "Why do you have my phone?" he asked Mo, who looked at him with worried eyes.

"Jonny I think you better listen to the answer phone message," Mo shakily gave Jonny his phone, "Seriously and err we'll leave you to it….that means you as well," Mo ordered Bonnie who had appeared, "You know where I am," Mo squeezed his shoulder and Jonny put the phone to his ear.

"Mo what did the message say?" Bonnie asked as they walked out, "Mo!"

"She's gone somewhere….no idea where but she's left Holby and it looks like she's not coming back," Mo answered and she sank down into the chair.

…

Inside the locker room Jonny was sat on the bench shocked a stray tear ran down his face, "_I'll send you photos OK but just know this deep down I love you, I've been a complete and utter idiot I don't deserve you Jonny…you're one of a kind so this is goodbye"_ in anger, devastation and pain Jonny hit the locker so hard that he made a dent it was Jac's locker he hit, a sudden pain shot through his hand and it was slightly swollen, Jonny quickly got up Jac's number and rang it – answer phone, "Jac Naylor when you get this…call me straight back got it?! I don't know if this some kind of childish revenge for Bonnie and myself but you can't stop me seeing my child…I want to hear from you Jac," Jonny hung up and then rang again, "I'm being serious Jac if this is childish revenge then fuck you but do not stop me seeing my child," he hung up and rang again, "And just so you know…I've tried everything, just because we don't talk does not give you the right to arghh! Ring me back please."

Now the second plan was his hand he needed ice and fast, "Jonny Mac!" Mo called but Jonny walked ahead, "Jonny," Mo ran as fast as she could to catch up, Bonnie followed behind, "Jonny," Mo caught his arm and turned him around, "What happened to your hand?" Mo asked concerned.

"Just leave me alone…the pair of you," Jonny ordered, Mo knew this trick he was putting up his defences; in some ways Jac and Jonny were too much alike.

"I need to go after him," Bonnie said concerned but Mo stopped her, "Why aren't you going after him?"

"You may have gone to nursing school together…and you may feel you know everything about Jonny; there's one thing you don't know…he would've been a good dad."

"And he still can be," Bonnie argued.

"No he cant!" Mo shouted back, "Because Jac's gone somewhere like I said earlier…no idea where so, no he can't be a dad if he doesn't know where she is."

"You're making it sound like it's my fault," Bonnie argued back and Mo sighed, "What so it's my fault little miss consultant done a runner?"

"Jonny loves that baby more than the world and back…now he won't be able to hold her, hug her, do all the things he could've done…so yes I am blaming you because if you hadn't come here least Jonny Mac could still be a dad," Mo against Jonny's wishes went after him she was not the type to leave Jonny to mope, grieve, cry, or any of those things. He was her best mate no one hurt Jonny Mac or upset him.

…

Jonny was sat in Pulses with an ice pack wrapped around his hand, Mary-Claire and Harry were at the counter ordering, "Think he's OK?" Mary-Claire asked Harry, "He looks sad. Bring mine over will you?" Mary-Claire not really sure why she was worrying about Jonny, they hardly ever spoke but he was a colleague, "Jonny are you OK?"

Jonny looked up at the Irish nurse who looked concerned, "I'm fine," he looked down at his hand.

"Do you want Harry to look at your hand?" Mary-Claire asked.

"No thank you," Jonny answered short and Mary-Claire sat opposite him, "What?"

"Jonny that looks really swollen…I can Mr Griffin-"

"Oh just leave it I don't you telling me what to do," Jonny slammed his free hand against the table and walked off outside.

"Mary-Claire have you seen Jonny?" Mo asked out of breath.

"He just lost it with me…something's not right," Mary-Claire added and Mo smiled a thank you and walked out.

Jonny was stood by the wall head tilted back, "Jonny Mac!" Mo shouted and ran towards him, "Oh no you don't!" Mo grabbed Jonny's arm, "Jonny you've got to try and contact her."

"What do you think I've done?!" Jonny shouted at Mo, "Sorry," he put his head down and held his head in his hands, "Do you think she's doing this on purpose?" Mo shook her head and Jonny looked at her, "She's got to be Mo…she wouldn't just up and go that's not Jac."

"Jonny I think she's stressed and scared…OK give her a while she'll be back," Mo said comfortingly but it didn't put Jonny's mind at ease, "Jonny please listen…she'll come back."

"You heard the message she said she might not come back….so no I don't think she'll come back and I don't know what to do," Jonny walked away and went to find somewhere to hide, twice had lost two people he loved; Lisa his virginity taker and first love back home in Scotland and Jac the mother of their child; who he still loved deep down the candle still lit for her.

…

Jac was already at Tiverton Parkway train station she only had two more stops then she was going to be in Totnes, where she would get the bus to Dartmouth a small town in Devon where she would be staying for a while, she knew one there but had found a B&B to stay in whilst she settled herself in the area; not like she was short of money easily she could buy a house or a flat in the area. Jac turned on her phone and found a three missed calls off Jonny and answer phone messages she listened to them.

"I can't come back Jonny," Jac whispered and then put her phone on silent, then her train came to a halt she was at Totnes she grabbed her duffle bag, handbag and then got off the train. Now all she needed to do was find the bus and to get to Dartmouth then that was it. New life. New Start. New everything. Goodbye Bristol, goodbye Holby and goodbye Jonny the man she loves so much but had ruined any chance of being with him.

**A/N: Gonna be doing the update on Christmas with the maconie's (: please review xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since Jac had gone, and Jonny had just spent those two days down the pub getting thoroughly smashed, now he was walking into Darwin head still fuzzy and his walking was fairly buggered.

"Jonny Mac," Mo ran over and stabilized him, Jonny fell into the wall and Mo looked shocked, "Jonny are you…are you drunk?" Mo studied his face he still looked drunk and stank of stale alcohol, "Jonny Mac look at me."

"I'm fine," Jonny argued and he went to walk but bumped into Elliot who's coffee and cream cake went all down him, "Professor I'm-"

"Are you drunk?" Elliot asked half disappointed half concerned, "Right get yourself to the on-call room and sleep it off," Elliot ordered the drunk nurse who was denying his state.

"Alright you think you're fine walk in a straight line," Mo ordered and Jonny placed one foot in front of the other and fell sideways, "On-call room now," Mo ordered again and Bonnie came running over.

"Where have you been?" Bonnie squeezed his arm and Jonny shrugged her off, his phone dropping onto the floor, "I'm being serious Jonny…where have you been?"

"Get off my back the three of you," Jonny then stumbled to the on call room and laid down in the bed his head spinning, then released tears that he had been keeping in, "I'm sorry," Jonny whispered feeling that he was to blame for all this, he curled up in a ball and cried and pulled the duvet over his head.

"Right that's it," Mo picked up his phone off the floor.

"Right that's it?" Elliot and Bonnie asked together, "Mo?" Elliot asked.

"Only person who can pull Jonny together apart from me is his sister…Jonny will listen to her," Mo placed his phone to her ear.

"Who Gina?" Bonnie asked arms folded, "She hates me."

"Yeah well it's not all about you," Mo retorted and Bonnie folded her arms, "Do not tell him I'm calling her OK?" Mo said to Elliot and Bonnie and the pair nodded, "Good…hello Gina it's Mo," Mo walked out of Darwin, "Five seconds...yeah I'm fine it's just urmm we have a bit of a problem," Mo walked down the stairs and out the door, "Jonny Mac."

"Oh god what's he done now?" Gina asked in a joking tone and then it went quiet down the other end, "What's he done?" she changed her tone to worry.

"Well it's not what he's done…it's what's happened that's the thing," Mo answered, Gina rolled over on her bed and frowned her eyebrows, "He'll kill me if he found out I told you…Jac's done a runner and she's not sure if she's coming back, for two days she's been gone and he's not being himself I can't get anything out of him-"

"So you want big sister Gina to snap him out of it?" Gina jumped in and asked knowing far too well that when Mo, who knew Jonny as well as she did couldn't snap Jonny out of his dark tunnels, she was the one who did, "What's he doing?"

"Turned up to work still hammered from the night before, I've sent him to sleep it off in the on-call room…he's not good Gina I'm worried about him," Mo explained and she heard clicking on the other end, "Hello?"

"I can get the 11:06 from Edinburgh Waverly to Bristol Temple Meads, on one condition you meet me there?" Gina said down the other end.

"What today?" Mo asked.

"No next year…" Gina replied sarcastically, "Well you said he's not himself can barely leave you to deal with him. Meet me at Bristol at 17:39 OK?"

"Got it," Mo answered, "Life saver….just don't tell Jonny I called you."

"Aye I know…do me favour though?" Gina asked.

"That is?" Mo asked.

"I've seen on his Facebook he's in a relationship with Bonnie…break them up please?!" Gina begged and Mo laughed down the phone, "I'm not joking…I can't stand her she always calls me jock and it pisses me off…and also she's easy to twist him round her little finger. So please sabotage do what you have too," Gina begged and she pulled her suitcase off the wardrobe, "Please?"

"We can do it together first thing is sorting out Jonny Mac and then we can sabotage," Mo then saw Bonnie, "Meet you at Bristol at?" she tried to remember the time.

"17:39," Gina reminded Mo, "I'll phone you."

"Bye," Mo clicked the phone off and then walked up to Bonnie, "Bonnie are you sure you didn't say anything to Jac in the heat of the moment? Because it's just not Jac…Jac doesn't runaway and you and her talk in her office and suddenly she's gone away? So please just tell me if something was said."

Bonnie tried to think back to the conversation then it hit her, what she had said, "I told her I pitied her child and to get out of Jonny's life," Bonnie placed her hands to her face and Mo breathed in.

"Well done," Mo said angrily and she walked away, then turned back. "Thanks to you Jonny can no longer be a dad, and the rest."

…

At five thirty Mo set off for Bristol Temple Meads train station, she had checked on Jonny he was still sound asleep; he must've been bad then again two nights of heavy drinking and god knows what else, she was glad he was asleep. She didn't expect a very good response once Gina arrived, he didn't like her going behind his back, but if he was planning on pushing self destruct then it was time for reinforces; even if it did involve Gina Maconie.

She arrived at the train station it was dark, rainy and cold the perfect British weather, "Nice weather?" Mo said to Gina who shook her head, "Had to do that sorry."

"Is that a British greeting?" Gina asked and pulled her hood up, "Because usually it's hello."

"Brits tend to start every conversation off about the weather, it's roboted into us at birth…we also say sorry for everything," Mo said and Gina laughed, "What?"

"Didn't you one year say sorry to a table and then say ouch for it?" Gina put her suitcase into the boot of the car and then got in the passenger seat, "So tell me…why Jac has done a runner," she plugged the belt into the clip.

"Bonnie Wallace," Mo answered and she started the engine, "Told Jac to get out of Jonny's life and that she pities the baby."

Anger bubbled inside Gina why Jonny always went for the Bonnie types – Jac was his rarity and in all honesty Gina liked Jac; yeah she had broke his heart, then slapped him and the rest but least she wasn't a finger wrapper, "Well we have some serious sabotaging to do…I am staying at yours right? If urmm she and Jonny are together I'd rather not be around."

"What have you in my place?" Mo joked and Gina glared playfully, "Yes you're staying with me unless…you're begged to stay at his."

"The fact he doesn't know I'm here might be a wee bit of a problem," Gina went into her bag to get her phone out, "Immie wanted to come but I said no…it's bad enough I'm here let alone the pair of us."

…

Mo turned into her driveway and stopped the engine, "Put your stuff inside…then we can go wake Jonny Mac."

"He's still asleep?" Gina asked.

"Yes the man sleep for England…least I don't make him stay out till god knows when…anymore," Mo quickly corrected before Gina had the chance, "Go on then."

"I'm going, I'm going," Gina rolled her eyes and got out of the car then opened the boot, "I'm glad you don't like Bonnie either," she called from the boot then slammed it shut.

"People like Harry have teased saying he's only going out with her because her surname is Wallace," Mo explained and Gina laughed lightly as she walked to the door, "Hurry up."

"Bloody hell and they say you're good with patience because you can queue well," Gina said to herself and walked inside, "Serious tidying to do," she plonked her bag into the doorway then stepped back outside, "Jonny's going to kill you."

"I know but he's my best mate and I can't snap him out….only you can," Mo said and she drove them back to Holby, "No pressure or anything."

"Jonny knows to listen to me…I like to get my own way," As Gina said that it made Mo think of Serena and she laughed to herself, "What?" Gina asked confused as to why Mo was laughing.

"Mine and Jonny's boss….you sounded like her then….anyway Jonny Mac just go easy on him OK," Mo said protectively.

"Going easy on him doesn't help…trust me I should know," Gina sighed, "What was that bitch thinking? You haven't told Jonny what she said right?" Gina asked.

"I'm hoping she'll have a conscience to tell him herself," Mo explained and Gina nodded, "Why do you think I should tell him?"

"No...but I don't agree on him being kept in the dark, have a word with her once we get there I'll get onto talking to him."

…

Bonnie was at the nurses station talking to Zorsia, and then she looked up to see Mo and Gina, "Hide me," Bonnie whispered.

"Why?" Elliot asked as he came along holding a cup of water, "What's wrong?"

"Gina hates me…literally it was hate at first sight," Bonnie explained and then they approached the station, "Hey," Bonnie said sounding friendly.

…

Jac was sat in the Flavel Centre Café drinking a cup of herbal tea and reading the Dartmouth Chronicle nothing interesting in the paper, but it was that or she walked around the town again for the sixth hundredth time. Being so tiny you can tour Dartmouth in less than an hour, she had ignored calls of Jonny, Mo, Michael, Sacha and Elliot not wanting to be in contact with anyone from Holby that was her plan, to get out of Holby and never return; she didn't want to hurt Jonny but Bonnie was right she needed to get out and not hurt him, that she had done enough times already.

…

"Good luck," Mo warned Gina as she showed her to the on-call room.

"Pfft Jonny needs the luck not me," Gina pushed open the door and found Jonny curled up under the covers, "Oi Jonny wake up!" Gina shouted and she sat on the edge of the bed, "Jonny….Jonny," she tickled the side of his neck, "I know you're ticklish come on wake up."

Jonny then suddenly realised who was trying to communicate with him, he opened his eyes and shot up, "What are you doing here?!" Jonny demanded an answer very quickly, "How did you get here?"

"Jonny you stink of alcohol how much have you had?" Gina asked concerned and she moved closer, "Jonny what's happened?"

"Who called you?" Jonny asked angrily annoyed at how someone had in his words stitched him up to his sister, "Who called you?!" this time he shouted and stood up, "Great I can't even be left alone in peace."

"Jonny!" Gina shouted back and stood up herself, "I don't know about you…but I don't like knowing you're hurting alone," she grabbed his forearm and turned him round.

"WHO CALLED YOU?!" Jonny yelled and hit the wall this is exactly why he kept his feelings to himself, no one got in his face that way.

"Oi don't you shout at me," Gina glared, "Sit," she ordered and Jonny refused and looked up at the ceiling, "Sit."

"Woof," Jonny replied childishly and sat down on the bed, "Be honest with me who called you?"

"Don't go mad OK," Gina ordered and Jonny nodded, "It was Mo…she phoned me earlier I caught the 11:06 from Edinburgh Waverly."

"Why'd you come?" Jonny finally calmed down and leant back against the wall.

"Because when someone I love is upset or in trouble I'm there for them…so do you want to talk about it?" Gina asked and Jonny nodded, Gina sat back and took Jonny's hand, "Talk to me…Mo hasn't got anything out of you. So it's serious talk to me."

Jonny in his emotional, hung over state felt his eyes watering up and he looked at Gina, "I'll never be able to see her…my baby. Jac's gone and she's not coming back," Jonny felt a stray tear drip out of his left eye, "I want my baby, I want Jac, I don't know," he tilted his head down and shook his head, "Something doesn't add up it's not like Jac to runaway," he finally let his barrier down and look up at Gina, "She can't do this to me Gina…she can't leave and not let me see our baby."

Gina pulled Jonny into a hug, and stroked his hair, "We'll find her OK," she kissed his head, "OK and then we'll sort this whole thing out," she rubbed his arm up and down.

"She's gone and isn't coming back I know it," Jonny repeated and Gina pulled him in closer, "Just like everyone does."

"We'll find her Jonny," Gina repeated, "And everything will get sorted out…you trust me yeah?" Gina pulled away and looked at Jonny who nodded, "Trust me OK."

"OK," Jonny agreed and broke down still fearing he would no longer be able to see his daughter and Jac.

"It'll be OK," Gina comforted and Jonny carried on crying, not because he was weak but because even the strongest of people needed moments and those who they trusted the most were the ones who received the rare tears that broke free from their eyes.

**A/N: I apologize for lack of Jac this was a Jonny based chapter some chapters will be based on either Jac or Jonny or both bare with me haha ;) please review xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Jac was walking around Dartmouth again just to clear her head, and think about what she going to do, she sat by the seafront on one of the benches. The sea air smelt so fresh and despite her desire to not go back to Holby, somehow she felt that Jonny wouldn't be coping, she decided to do the brave thing and call him, placing the phone to her ear the sound of seagulls droned over the connecting beeps.

…

Jonny was laid with his head on Gina's lap still in an emotional state, then he heard his phone vibrate and shot up, "Jac?!" he sounded astonished to be hearing from her.

"Jonny I….I…are you OK?" She started off wanting to avoid her topic.

"Am I OK?! Am I OK?! You've been gone for two days and you ask me if I'm OK?!" Jonny shouted and Jac flinched down the other end, "Where are you?!"

"I can't tell you Jonny…I just want to know you're OK," Jac watched as a seagull landed in front of her.

"I hear seagulls are you by the sea?" Jonny asked curiously.

"Yeah I am more of a coastal area really," Jac answered, "Tiny but nice. I just want you to know Jonny that I'm not doing this on purpose, it's because I can't have our baby growing up with us two at each other's throats. OK I had a rubbish childhood I do not want my…our daughter to go through the same, and I can't have her growing up around two different mother figures; OK I was in care I was bounced between foster families and each time I had a new mother figure, I want our daughter to have a stable environment and us we're not stable, Bonnie's just," Jac sighed trying to sound mature, "Well…I just don't want her being around two different homes and a different mother figures. OK so that's why Jonny I can't come back, not until my head is straight."

"You can't keep me from seeing my baby I have rights," Jonny argued down the phone, "OK I have rights she's my baby," he felt his throat tightening, "You can't just take off like this Jac! You have a job, you have support…you're not alone. Please come back Jac….please."

"I'll get back to you Jonny I need to go…I need to get tea. Listen don't hesitate to move on without me," Jac then hung up and placed the phone to her lips and she closed her eyes two stray tears drew out from them.

…

"What's happened?" Gina asked concerned and she put her hand on Jonny's shoulder.

"She's basically….not coming back," Jonny stood up and walked towards the door, "She wants our baby to have a stable home, the same parental figures, she's not thinking straight! She's scared and she won't let me help her," Jonny opened the door and walked out, Gina sighed and went after him.

"Jonny look at me," Gina turned him round and Jonny looked ready to crack, "We will find her…I think you need to go home and rest OK."

"How can I? The mother of my child is somewhere out there and you want me to rest have you lost it?!" Jonny shouted without meaning too he then felt bad, as the look on her face looked disapproving, "Sorry," he turned his face away.

"Go home," Gina turned his head with her hand, "Get some rest…you're tired Jonny I can see it in your eyes. For me?"

"I just want to the dad my baby deserves," Jonny whispered and then sighed, "OK I'll go home…but if you hear anything please call me."

"You don't think I'd let you home alone in this state?" Gina asked and Jonny frowned, "I'm coming back with you…I'm not allowing you home alone," Gina answered the question and Jonny sighed, "That's not an option it's an order…you need a shower or both one of the two, a chat with your big sister and your nice warm bed."

…

Jac put her pie into the oven in the B&B and decided it was time to text someone where she was; she contemplated telling Mo but she knew that Mo would tell Jonny, so it was either Elliot, Michael or Sacha. Sacha. He was a good guy someone she could trust. So she got out her phone and sent a text to Sacha.

_Do not tell anyone where I am but someone needs to know – I'm in Dartmouth, Devon just please do not tell anyone Sacha…I need to clear my head xxxx_

Jac sent the text and then went upstairs to stick her phone on charge, as she did she decided to curl up on top of her duvet, and she cried harder than she had done when Michael saved her from dying of Septic Shock. Her heart was breaking, Jonny's was breaking; both needed each other, both wanted each other. They just couldn't be with each other or without each other. But was being separated really what Jac wanted? She knew it wasn't what Jonny wanted she just couldn't decide if it was what she wanted.

**So what do you think? Will Sacha be the one to keep Jac and Jonny apart or will he tell Michael, Mo or Elliot where she is? Do you think being apart is what Jac wants? Sorry for the short chapter it's late and I wanted to update haha! I will be concentrating on my coursework so they'll be slower updates, and also I'll be updating Great Holby Bake Off when I can as well as Harry Tressler and his love triangle story when I can but I haven't given up on them. Let me know what you think xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Sacha was stuck how was he supposed to keep that from Jonny? Jonny was one of his friends but Jac was like a sister to him; so what will he do? Sacha overheard Mo talking on the phone outside, "How's he doing?"

"Not good can't even get him to eat, it's 1993 all over again Mo apart from Lisa was killed," Gina stepped outside and sat on the step, "So any ideas?"

"I'm thinking of asking Sacha or Michael…Jac's quite close to them," Mo answered and Sacha swallowed the lump in his throat, "She must've said something to them."

"Yeah well I'm running out of ideas…I don't want him drinking again. Turning up to work was bad enough, look try and get something out of Michael or Sacha and text me please," Gina stood up and went to walk in, "Let me know what you find out."

"Bye," Mo cut off the call and looked over at Sacha who looked very guilty; had he gone and kissed someone else? Or did he know something? "Sacha," Mo walked over.

Sacha jumped and turned to Mo, "I know nothing," Sacha blurted out by accident and Mo frowned.

"Don't know what?" Mo asked curiously.

"Nothing I just thought you were going to question me…listen I need to go," Sacha went to bolt but Mo grabbed his arm, "I seriously don't know anything."

"And usually saying that, that means you know something," Mo dragged Sacha over to the bench, "So spill and I want the truth."

Sacha wanted to stay loyal to Jac but in his heart he knew how much this was hurting, Jonny. He knew that if it was Chrissie doing this to him he would be fuming if someone knew and he didn't get told, "OK if I tell you something, you can't tell Jonny OK."

"Jonny's my best mate, Gina's really protective I can hardly keep it from him…Sacha if you know where Jac is then you need to tell me," Mo knew how protective Gina was of both her siblings, and she knew that if she was keep it from him neither would be too happy.

Sacha knew Mo wouldn't keep it from Jonny maybe it was for the best, "Jac texted me…she told me where she was."

"Where is she?" Mo asked in a hoarse whisper, "Sacha where is she?!"

"Devon, Dartmouth," Sacha spat out and Mo looked astounded, "That's about 2 hours from here I'm sure it is."

"Well least she didn't chose Australia," Sacha tried to make light of the conversation and Mo laughed despite, how serious the situation was.

"Could've been worse she could've gone back to her home planet," Mo added and Sacha smiled, "Well I best go to tell Gina…she said to keep-"

"Are you crazy?! Jac will kill me not literally but she'll castrate me," Sacha argued.

"Yeah and Gina will have my head on a plate…you don't realise how protective she is Sacha; OK I'm sorry but even if Gina wasn't here I can't keep something like this from my best mate."

"I shouldn't have told you," Sacha groaned, "Jac's clearly wanting to clear her head Mo-"

"Yeah and Jonny's basically falling apart…and if I can do something to stop it then yes I will!" Mo stood up and walked away, bumping unfortunately into Bonnie, "Oh haven't you switched hospitals yet?!"

"Why is it me who's being made the evil cow? I'm partly the victim," Bonnie asked annoyed.

"You the victim?" Elliot asked from behind and Michael was stood beside him, "Jonny turned up drunk today because Jac, has done a runner and he's depressed. I do apologize for not being exactly very sympathetic towards you."

"Jac's the one who's made Jonny depressed…not me. Yes I did tell her to get out of Jonny's life but I didn't think she would take it seriously, alright."

"And thanks to you doing that Jac's now god knows where and Maconie is about to fall into a deep hole," Michael shouted and Bonnie glared, "Look do us all a favour and piss off!"

"No way not until I know Jonny's OK."

"He hates pity so don't bother," Mo snarled, "I don't think Gina's going to get anything out of him…he's doing what Jonny Mac does best."

"So basically he's doing a Naylor?" Michael suggested, "That's why they need to be together, arghh he makes me so mad."

"Yeah well I don't know about you guys…but I don't plan to get on the wrong side of Gina Maconie," Mo got out her phone and Sacha went to stop her, "I'm sorry Sacha but Jonny's my best mate, if I lie to him then what kind of friend am I ?" Mo asked and no one said anything; as they all knew she was right.

…

Jonny had to snap himself out of it, he hated pity and not that he wasn't grateful that his sister cared about him; he hated that she had seen his barriers break. 1993 was bad enough he didn't want another repeat of that.

"Where you going?" Gina asked from the sofa as Jonny stood up.

"Urmm to get something to eat if that's OK with you?" Jonny asked and Gina went back to reading her magazine. As Jonny left Gina's phone began to go off; she got off the sofa and walked outside again leaving Jonny to whatever he was making.

"Have you heard anything?" Gina got straight to the point, "Oh and hi."

"Yeah they wanted me to keep it quiet but I said you wouldn't be very happy," Mo laughed and Gina scratched her forehead, "Have you ever heard of Dartmouth?"

"I can name every place of Scotland off by heart, I haven't studied England that much," Gina answered and Mo got up the map on her iPod.

"Basically it's a small town in the South West of England…I've worked out how we can get there. It doesn't take that long on a train-"

"Woah stop," Gina cut in and pulled her hair to one side, "We need to discuss this with Jonny first…I'm not keeping this from him," Gina didn't notice how protective she sounded, but it didn't go unnoticed by Mo.

"Yeah we will talk it through with Jonny but I thought you needed to know…because you said to keep you updated. So I done that."

"OK well pop round as soon as you can, oh cheers for telling me," Gina thanked finally, "I am usually polite."

"See you in a bit," Mo hung up the phone and walked back to the others, "OK Sacha come with me."

"Why?" Sacha asked.

"Because we're going to tell Jonny where Jac is…you found out so come with me," Mo got out her car keys and Sacha walked over, "Next time tell me first time round please."

**A/N: So Mocha are going to tell Jonny where Jac is ;) how do you think Jonny's going to react to where she's gone? Will he go to find her or will he be stubborn? Review to let me know xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Going a bit into Jonny's past well what I make of his past in this chapter. Plus is Jonny going to find Jac? **

"You better not be putting yourself on shut down mode," Gina stood in the archway of the door to the kitchen and leant against the side, "Jonny?" Gina clapped and he jumped and sighed heavily; why did he have to agree to his sister, 'babysitting' him as he felt it was.

"What?" he asked and turned around to face his sister, Gina looked at him stern, "I'm fine OK."

"Yeah, yeah," Gina argued and Jonny glared, "How long have I known you Jonny?" She asked a stupid question; Jonny stayed quiet, "Your whole life and because of that, I know when you're putting yourself on shut down. So. Spill."

"Look there's no point of me moping around and feeling sorry for myself…so I'm getting on with it," Jonny knew Gina was right; he was putting himself on shut down and he wasn't liking it but if he was to get himself back together, then this was the only way.

"There's a difference between pulling yourself together and putting yourself on shut down," Gina walked over and sat on the chair by the table, "I know Jonny…and I know you don't like it but, I know you inside and out."

"And I know you inside and out," Jonny answered back smiling, "So technically if you're planning on tricking me into something…nice try."

Gina rubbed her temples she wanted to tell Jonny, and he was right he did know her inside and out; he could tell when she was lying, "Jonny," Gina played with the tips of her hair and looked at her younger brother.

"What?" Jonny asked concerned and then Gina pushed her hair to one side and looked down at the table, "Gina? What you nervous about?"

"Don't go mad OK," Gina added in before she decided to tell him, and Jonny frowned at her; he was reading her she could feel his eyes studying her.

"You know where she is don't you?" Jonny sussed he was not stupid, she was acting weird and he knew her too well, "Gina?" he demanded.

"Sacha and Mo are on their way soon…she's still in England that's all I'm saying," Gina held her hands up and sat back arms folded, Jonny copied without meaning too, "Don't be mad."

"Mo and Sacha? Mo knew?!" Jonny shouted. Feeling betrayed Mo was supposed to be his best friend, "For god sake."

"Jonny," Gina slammed her hand on the table to snap him out of his rant that was brewing, "Chill out."

"Mo knew, Sacha knew, you knew oh this is great," Jonny laughed to himself and tilted his head back, "Was this something all of you cooked up?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Gina stood up and leant forward her hands resting on the table, "I've have literally only known for about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes more than I have!" Jonny shouted and pushed his chair back and stood up himself, mirroring what his sister was doing.

"Stop being so petulant!" Gina ordered, "Least I haven't kept it from you…I could've easily done that."

"This is hardly petulance she's gone away carrying my child…I'm pissed off how you found out and kept it from me-"

"For TEN MINUTES!" Gina yelled and Jonny glared at her, "Don't you glare at me Jonny Maconie...ten minutes OK and no I was not happy how Sacha kept it from you, but it could've been worse…he might have not told Mo at all," their row was cut off by a knock at the door, "I'll get it shall I?" Gina walked out of the kitchen and walked to the door, "Saved by the knock," Gina said to Mo.

"Is this is a bad time?" Sacha asked.

"Aye but keep him in the lurk any longer then he's going to lose it," Gina stepped aside so Mo and Sacha could enter the house, "You should've told him the moment you found out," Gina said to Sacha angrily, "Kitchen," she guided Sacha; Mo knew she could just walk in at any time but Sacha wasn't a frequent visitor like Mo.

"Shall I put the kettle on?" Mo asked times like this you couldn't start a conversation, without a cup of tea.

…

Mo finished making the tea and gave everyone their mugs, "Jac literally only texted me about an hour before telling Mo, she wanted me to keep it quiet but I couldn't. I was thinking of doing so, but then I thought about how I'd feel if Chrissie done that too me," Sacha explained and Jonny sighed, "Jonny I'm sorry I would've told you sooner…but you know Jac she doesn't trust easy. I had to respect her wishes."

"You should've told me," Jonny added he knew that Sacha was only doing what Jac asked him too, but in his angered mind he was fuming how he had been kept in the dark. Gina put her hand on his should but he shrugged away.

"She's in Devon Jonny, Dartmouth so she hasn't gone far…it's an hour from here," Mo explained and Jonny stood up to cool off, "Jonny where you going?"

"I just need to get some air…I'll be back soon," Jonny knew that if he stayed any longer pity was coming his way, he couldn't stand pity. Got lots of that as a child; poor Jonny this and poor Maconie children, no hope for them parents are drunks, shame that your older sister has to be your mum. He stepped out into the November cold and zipped up his NHS hoddie and walked around his block.

Back inside Mo was finding this awkward, she should've phoned Jonny as soon as Sacha told her; she knew Jonny was walking away his sister was pitying him, even she was subconsciously pitying him and she knew most of all Sacha was pitying him, "Pitying not a good idea," Mo told Gina and Sacha.

"Who says I was pitying?" Gina asked defensively and Mo gave her a look, "He's the one who's pitying him," Gina pointed to Sacha.

…

Jonny got his phone out and decided to call Jac; he had to talk to her, thank god she hadn't left the country. Other part of the UK he could just about bare, but leaving the country completely and heading off far away would just be the icing on the cake.

"What do you want Jonny?" Jac asked down the other end she had answered without meaning too.

"Why are you in Devon?" Jonny asked and Jac's eyes grew and she sat back frustrated, "Sacha told Mo and Mo told Gina and they told me all together."

"Well I know who not tell anything anymore," Jac grumbled, "Listen Jonny-"

"NO you listen to me…you need to come back, we need to talk this through. If you don't come back here I come down there, whatever you feel, whatever Bonnie done it doesn't matter; we can sort it. I just want to know what made you run…you've kept me in the dark Jac, Jac what happened?" Jonny waited for the line to go dead, but it didn't instead it went very quiet; was she thinking or was she not answering?, "Jac?"

"If I tell you, you won't believe me precious little Bonnie can do no wrong," Jac answered if only she knew how much Jonny was going to believe her.

"Jac what did she do?" Jonny asked angrily and Jac sighed, "Jac?!" he raised his voice a little; he needed to piece this puzzle together.

"She told me get out of your life," Jac answered, "There happy now? I'm not longer bothering you…you can go make babies with Bonnie and the world will be a happy place."

"I don't want babies with Bonnie I want the baby with you Jac…and what?! When?!" Jonny tilted his head down scratching his head.

"Two days ago obviously," Jac answered back sarcastically and Jonny sighed heavily the cloudyness coming out of his breath, "And why Jonny? I'm a horrible person, why would you want a baby with someone like me rather than Bonnie? Any product of my womb has the evens chance of being the Anti-Christ remember?" Jac questioned and Jonny kicked himself internally she was never, ever going to let that go and quite frankly he couldn't blame her; that was the most awful thing he had ever said. He says Gina has a harsh tongue when angry; he basically called his child the anti-Christ.

"I didn't mean that Jac…I was angry, you were angry it got heated…I never meant to say that," Jonny resented himself for saying those harsh words. "Anti-Christ", he thought how could've he said that?

"You said to me once that your dad said the most hurtful thing to your mother; you said that your dad ruined you and your sister's lives. Maybe we're both the same maybe we're both like our parents. My mum's a letdown, a heartbreaker I've done both to you. You said a hurtful thing to me your dad said a hurtful thing to your mum…we're not different Jonny. You just don't want to admit it…admit it we're both going to be awful parents explain to me why we didn't opt for an abortion?"

"I am nothing like that bastard," Jonny said in a whisper, "He called my mum something much worse than what I did to you…and he hurt me and my sisters more than I have ever hurt you. Don't you ever, EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT BASTARD!" Jonny yelled at the top of his lungs, he felt his throat hurt from the shouting and his voice echoed, "Jac I'm sorry…Jac? Don't hang up."

"Let's face it Jonny we get together history repeats itself…so come to find me if you want, you'll be wasting your journey."

"Jac I'm sorry it's just a tough subject when it comes to my parents…I didn't mean to shout; neither of them were good parents."

"Look Jonny if you come to find me you'll be wasting your time…and what you just did there has given more a reason to not come back. Next time we have a row are you going to kick off again like that?...I need to go I'll text you," Jac clicked the phone off quite shaken of Jonny's yelling; maybe he was going to regret telling Jac stuff like that, he only told her when they got drunk one night together, Jac was less deep but Jonny had a loose tongue when drunk and now he was wishing he had never told Jac anything.

"No Jac," Jonny heard the phone go beep and he had to resist the urge to chuck it across the road, oh god what had he done? Jac had touched a nerve he hadn't meant to explode like that. Maybe she was right maybe them together would be the worst thing for their child.

Inside Gina, Mo and Sacha were waiting for Jonny's return, "This is going down well," Mo said sarcastically, "Do you think he's going to after her?"

"If he has any sense then yes," Sacha answered; Mo and Gina looked down, "If he loves her he'll go after her."

Jonny walked back inside still internally kicking himself, "Jonny Mac," Mo said happily thankful he was safe, "Jonny Mac?"

"Can all of you just go for a bit? I need to urmm just be on my own," Jonny asked the trio staring at him, "Please."

"Have you spoken to Jac?" Mo asked hoping he had at least engaged a conversation with her.

"Oh aye we spoke…" Jonny trailed off and he went to the fridge, "We spoke all right," Jonny clicked open the can of beer, "She urmm basically said how we're not different to our parents. Of course me being a complete and utter idiot kicked off a wee bit…told her to never ever compare to that bastard and now she can't be sure if she trusts me or not. Isn't it wonderful? So please can all of you just go so I can urmm think of ways to convince Jac Naylor that I am not anything like the man I used to call 'dad'…that would be appreciated."

"Then I'm not letting you go until you've got alcohol until you tell me…what happened down the phone," Mo stood up and pulled him forward.

"No I just need to be alone," Jonny finalized but Mo being Mo, she was not going to let this go until he had spilled every single detail, "OK I just need to be alone."

"Jonny," Gina dragged out his name and turned him to look at her, "Please tell me you told her and not kicked off at her," the look on his face told her the answer she did not want to hear, "Oh god."

"Jonny you won't turn out to be like him…you're too kind hearted to be like him," Mo said comfortingly but Jonny tilted his head back.

"So you can predict the future now?" Jonny asked sarcastically, "Because if I'm honest, I did exactly what he did…and that is not me…so can you just go."

All three stood with their arms folded refusing to leave, they weren't going to leave him especially when he was like this, "What did your dad do?" Mo asked carefully she felt the tensing of both siblings surround the kitchen.

"No, no, no," Gina stepped in they weren't here to talk about their dad; it was about getting Jonny and Jac back together, "Sorry no…it's about getting Jac and Jonny back together not about talking about that."

"Who made you his mum?" Mo asked rudely purely by accident because then it clicked; Jonny had told her how Gina had took on him and Imogen once she was old enough, but he never told her why, "Gina I'm sorry," Mo groaned annoyed at herself, "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to say here," Jonny then turned to Mo, "Can you go just all of you…just go."

"Oh aye because I'm leaving you like this," Gina replied sarcastically and Jonny sighed heavily, "Nope not until you decide what you are going to do? Are you going to go after Jac or sit here?"

"I'm going there in the morning…please neither of you follow me," Jonny needed to get away from the pitiful looks; so he took himself to the longue and sat down.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Mo said again to Gina and Gina shook her head, as to say leave it. Sacha then tapped Mo's arm, "Yeah?"

"Maybe we best be off...you know it's urmm a bit awkward," Sacha suggested but Mo was determined to not leave Jonny in this state, "You stay I'll go," Sacha then suggested he had read Mo like a book.

"Cheers," Mo said grateful she knew Jonny needed support, also so did Jac but there was nothing they could do for now; until tomorrow when he gets on the train to find her.

…

Jac wasn't rattled by his outburst she shouldn't have mentioned about his parents, that was their problem they knew how to hurt each other without meaning too. In some ways wished for him to come find her so she could explain to him face to face, in other ways she hoped he wasn't going to find her because it meant explaining why she left because of what Bonnie said. Normally she would brush it off but being told to get out of Jonny's life had actually rattled her and she was worried; was her icy exterior and interior breaking away?

**A/N: Next chapter Jonny goes to find Jac will they sort it out? Will they come back together? Will Jonny give Bonnie a few words before he leaves? Will he finish it with her? Want to know more review ;) xxxxxxxx **


	7. Chapter 7

Jonny walked onto Darwin ward bright and early so he could catch Bonnie before he left for his trip to Devon where there's 'lots of green and lots of cows' as Jac dubbed it as not so long ago. He was shocked what he was hearing and seeing. Why was Bonnie with Doctor Tressler and why was Doctor Tressler on Darwin?

"So she think she can be all Queen Bee and Little Miss 'feel sorry for me' because my EX has got with his ex nursing school friend," Bonnie blurted out to Harry who looked shocked, she immediately panicked as she saw the look on Harry's face, "You didn't know?"

"Well you learn something new every day," Harry then looked up to find Jonny marching towards them, arm tensed up and his body language read 'fuming', "Bonnie," he moved his eyes and she turned around.

"You're the reason why my the mother of my child has run off with my child…and now you're blurting my private business everywhere," Jonny pointed to Harry and Harry glared, "What is he doing up here anyway?"

"He needed some help with something so I-"

"Save it!" Jonny shouted and Bonnie looked taken aback, since he never ever raised his voice with her, "How dare you pity my child."

"I was talking about Jac-

"AND GET YOUSELD BACK DOWN TO AAU!" Jonny shouted to Harry then slammed his hand on the nurses station and walked away, he was fuming and feeling betrayed how dare she.

"Wait here," Bonnie said to Harry then she got up to follow Jonny, but she was stopped by Mo, Elliot and Gina.

"Oh moved on already?" Gina snarled at Bonnie and Bonnie glared, "Don't glare at me…what have you done?"

…

Jonny was getting ready to go to the train station when he was pulled onto AAU by Sacha, "You heard anything from Jac?" Sacha asked.

"Not since yesterday no," Jonny answered and Sacha handed him a chewing gum, "No thanks."

"Look we know you kicked off because…well, I don't know what went on between you and your family but if you told Jac about your dad why did she bring it up?" Sacha asked and Jonny shrugged clearly wanting to drop the subject.

"I gave her the small details when I was drunk, but I didn't tell her everything. I refuse to go there. Look I really need to go to the train station," Jonny went to walk away but Michael walked up to him looking fairly pissed up.

"Heard you had a go at Naylor last night," Michael folded his arms and Jonny eyed Sacha, "Don't you have a go at him…I'm glad he told me, you wanna see your kid Maconie you need to think before you speak."

"She basically said we were like our parents and it touched a nerve," Jonny admitted and Michael scoffed, "What?"

"Naylor is nothing like her mother…I've met the bitch, not sure about you maybe you could be like your parents. Never let Jac think she's like her mum ever got it?" Michael squared up to Jonny and Jonny tried to keep calm he was not going to let Michael get to him, "I don't know what went on with you but Jac despite her defence system needs support…and if you can't give it to her then what the hell are you still doing here?"

"Because she's carrying my baby," Jonny answered sounding a bit angry now.

"WHO YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN A SHIT ABOUT!" Michael shouted at the top of his lungs, and Jonny breathed in.

"Oh yeah says the man who cheated on his wife and now can't see his kids because his ex went half way across the Atlantic," Jonny retorted and Michael walked up to him, Mo and Gina were trying to catch up with Bonnie who was walking fast to catch up with Jonny, "So you of all people should know…least I didn't sleep with Bonnie whilst with Jac."

That touched a nerve of Michael's how dare he without a second thought he punched Jonny right in the jaw, then grabbed him, "Oi get your hands off him," Gina pushed Michael off Jonny and Jonny then went to hit back, "Ah no," Gina grabbed his hand back and held him tight.

"You dare mention about my kids again!" Michael shouted and Jonny jumped forward, "That's right Maconie fight back, come on I see it in your eyes that you want to hit me," Michael was trying to make Jonny look bad and for Jonny it was working.

"Oh brilliant I leave here for a few days and it becomes a war," Jac said angrily as she saw the scene before her, "Oh you're still here," Jac said to Bonnie she had decided to come back because one she was Jac Naylor not a runaway, two she needed to sort things out with Jonny who she had unintentionally angered last night and she knew deep down Jonny wouldn't hurt a fly, and three she had to keep the F1 Zorsia in her place, "Right you," she pointed to Jonny, "Up we need a talk…and you," Jac said angrily to Bonnie, "Can get on doing your job and you," Jac eyed Michael, "Can piss off…I'll deal with you later."

**Ohh haha I done a surprise twist there ;) you guys happy Jac is back? xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well come on I need to talk to you," Jac ordered Jonny and Jonny looked confused, "Or is this an inconvenient time for you?" Jac asked sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Jonny asked confused she was supposed to be in Devon, "You're supposed to be in Devon?"

"Oh I'm sorry Nurse Maconie did you want to be the hero and come and save me? As much as I know you love a cliché…I on the other hand don't," Jac looked at Jonny and Jonny looked back, "Are you just going to keep being held back or is it safe to let you go?"

"You're supposed to be in Devon," Jonny shook his head was he actually seeing Jac Naylor in front of him?

"Yes I was lots of green lots of cows but there's only so much of that you can take before it gets old…so unless you've got plans to shag your Rebound Whore I would actually like to talk to you," Jac said sternly how she could be when she wanted, "Well clearly you do want to shag her so I'll just get into scrubs and you can go back to everything's Rosie and I'll go back to setting up nurseries and planning stuff for our baby…I assume you've given up on the idea of being a dad," Jac was acting spiteful towards Jonny; she was just feeling so hurt and betrayed that the spite was pouring out of her like word vomit, "After all who wants to be dad? Not that she's going to ask where you are…what am I supposed to say? Daddy didn't love us enough so he went and started afresh with his Rebound Whore?"

"Jac," Sacha stepped in this stress wasn't good for her, "Calm down."

"No he needs to hear this…I'm not having our baby yes Jonny our baby," Jac put emphasis on the 'our', "Growing up thinking that her daddy didn't love her enough," Jac's words were cutting through Jonny, he felt himself getting wound up again, "So tell me Jonny do you want to be involved."

"What kind of question is that?" Jonny finally spat out unable to contain his frustration, "You were the one who left here."

"Oh yeah you really wanna be involved," Michael laughed feeling very amused, "Like Jac said you and Miss Rebound Whore have been having lots of fun…forgot for a while you had a child Maconie?"

"Shut up Michael," Jonny released himself from his sister's grasp, "You don't know anything."

"I know a shit dad when I see one…I should know I'm one myself," Michael knew he tried his best but being across the Atlantic it was hard to be a god dad.

"I will be a good dad…you," Jonny pointed to Jac, "Just need to give me a chance."

"A chance? You want Jac to give you a chance?" Michael chuckled again and avoided the glares he was getting, "You've done fuck all Maconie, where have you been? You literally forgot your duties."

"Jonny would never forget about his child and you know that Michael!" Mo shouted; Michael was only reacting like this because he knew what it was like to not see your kids. He wanted Jonny to see sense but in the process was making himself look like an idiot.

"I wouldn't let him," Gina added she was finding it hard to hold her tongue, especially because it was her brother as well, "Just fuck off."

"I would never ever forget about my child, I want my baby to know me OK and what's this about a Rebound Whore?" Jonny asked frustrated he looked at Michael to Jac.

"You're on the rebound Jonny but she is a bad influence…alright I've said it," Sacha butted in and everyone was shocked by what he said, "I'm sorry but we've all been thinking it."

"You know what I feel about her," Gina said quietly and Mo nodded knowing how much Gina disliked Bonnie; there were silly reasons but also serious reasons, "I can trust you not to try and deck him right?" Gina asked Jonny and Jonny nodded so Gina stepped back a bit, "Why don't you and Jonny talk somewhere in private?" Gina suggested to Jac and Jac looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Come on you two need to talk it out and the yank is hardly giving you any talk time."

"Up in my office," Jac said to Jonny and Jonny walked over to Jac, "She," Jac pointed to Bonnie, "Stays here I don't want you to act like a scared little boy when talking to me."

"What?" Jonny asked confused, "I do not –"

"A few weeks ago you asked if I was OK after she left," Jac pointed out and Jonny had to think back, had he really been that childish?, "I want a man not a child Jonny."

"Jac I didn't realise," Jonny jumped to defend himself and Jac sighed heavily, "Jac please let me explain."

"In my office," Jac said through gritted teeth and she waddled to the lift whilst Jonny walked without any difficulty, "You're going to need some ice for your jaw and ibuprofen it doesn't look broken," the parents-to-be stepped into the lift. An awkward silence fell upon them as they went up to Darwin.

…

"Jac thank goodness you're back," Elliot dashed over and nearly went to hug her, but stopped as he knew she wouldn't like it, "Thank goodness you're safe…where did you go?"

"Devon, Dartmouth if you want to be precise…but I realised that I have duties so if you excuse me," Jac walked away from Elliot leaving the man who like a father to her, to figure out what on earth went wrong. Jonny followed Jac into her office where again silence fell upon them.

"Are we going to speak?" Jonny asked and Jac sat on her chair she missed her office and chair, it was like going home to her where she was able to be comfortable, "Because you wanted too."

"Yes I know Jonny but how do I know you won't go back and tell little miss-"

"I won't," Jonny jumped in and Jac gave him one of her infamous glares, "I won't tell anyone Jac…I just want to know that I can be involved."

Jac went into her draw and pulled out two ibuprofens then gave them to Jonny, "Really? Because you've been nothing but uninvolved these past few weeks…you really have Jonny; you may not realise it but no one apart from you likes Bonnie."

"Dr Tressler seems quite friendly with her," Jonny admitted sadly when he caught them on the ward together, it seemed that they were together.

"And my heart bleeds for Jonny," Jac said sarcastically to Jonny and Jonny sat down on the sofa, trying to think of a comeback, "You do realise I couldn't care less if she cheated on you."

"No you're sounding like your old self," Jonny turned his head to face Jac; he had so many emotions kept in it was a talent of his, he can pretend he's OK when he's actually wanting to erupt like a volcano, "Jac I want to be involved."

"Not whilst she's there," Jac argued to Jonny she did not want her daughter, their daughter being around Bonnie; she didn't like her and if there's one person she would not like around her daughter was Bonnie.

"Then she doesn't have to be there," Jonny reasoned and Jac shook her head, "She doesn't have to be involved Jac."

"But she's there Jonny," Jac slammed her hand down on her desk, "She's there constantly…whether she's there or not I don't care I do not like her."

"What is it about her you don't like?" Jonny asked he didn't know why Jac took a dislike to Bonnie; then again he thought it's Jac Naylor.

"I'd rather have our baby being around Mr T rather than her," Jac leant back and Jonny shook his head, she was being completely unreasonable he thought.

"Jac Bonnie's a nice girl if you got to know her-"

"I do not want to get to know her Jonny…I do not like her and I will never like her; I will not have our baby being around her…ahhh," Jac leant forward breathing in she was kicking hard.

"Jac?" Jonny ran over and bravely put his hand on her back, "Is it the baby?" he asked concerned.

"No kicking," Jac shrugged Jonny's hand off her back and Jonny tilted his head back relieved, "Jonny I…" Jac looked up at the father of her child, "I…"

"You what?" Jonny asked softly and he leant against the bookshelf arms folded. Jac shook her head thankful she didn't go further, "Jac what is it?"

"I…miss you," Jac admitted the hormones were playing up again, she hadn't meant to admit that she missed the Scottish nurse, "Just go Jonny."

"Jac I…" Jonny was shocked he had no idea what to say, "Jac talk to me what is it you want to say?" he walked over and leant across her desk.

"Just go Jonny," Jac looked away from him she was beginning to feel her eyes burning and she was not going to let Jonny see her cry.

"Jac-"

"JUST GO!" Jac slammed her hand again on the desk indicating she was pissed off, "Come back in a bit and we can talk."

"OK," Jonny did as she wished and stepped back to the door, "I'll be on the ward if you want me," Jac said nothing but placed her hand to her forehead, "I'll go."

Outside Mo and Gina were sat at the Nurses station desk, "Do you think that they'll talk?" Mo asked Gina.

"If they don't I'll look them in a cupboard until they talk," Gina threatened and Mo laughed, "I'm being serious I done with Jonny and Immie once, when they fell out over something."

"You forgot about us," Jonny said behind the two women and the two women exchanged looks, "I think she's on a hormone turn because we were fine sort of and now she looks close to crying…and you know Jac."

"Are you going to talk later?" Gina asked curiously she was spinning her phone around and round, "Or is that it?"

"She said to come back later…but to be honest with what she's saying I don't think we're going to get anywhere," Jonny sat on one of the chairs, "She doesn't like Bonnie, she doesn't want Bonnie anywhere our baby so either way if I want to be involved. I'll have to finish it with her."

"Oh and my heart bleeds," Gina whispered quietly but she forgot Jonny was near earshot, "Jonny you know what I think of her."

"Thanks. Sis," Jonny stood up and glared at his older sister then pushed himself a way from the desk, "You know just how to make me feel better…you had to say that," he walked away leaving Gina to groan at her mistake. Jonny got out his phone to text Jac:

_Can we talk?_

He didn't expect a reply straight away so he went to one of the side rooms to sit and think. Time to make a decision his child or Bonnie; Jonny knew the answer already a child is for life Bonnie could dump him at any minute.

_We're done – it was between my child or you and I'm sorry but my child comes first _Jonny texted Bonnie, he then put his phone on silent and slid it into his pocket.

…

Jac was sat in her office rubbing her bump two silent tears running down her perfect cheekbones.

Jonny was sat on one of the beds of the side room, trying not to cry; failing because soon he was letting out what he had been keeping in.

**A/N: Jac and Jonny are going to talk but I didn't want it all mushy and 'aww you're back' at first, after all Jac left because of the situation. Please review and let me know what you think xxxxx **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm in a weird mood :/ not sure why but this is a build up chapter and the next chapter where Jac and Jonny finally get talking. **

Jac had reverted to her sofa because she was uncomfortable with her back being strained by the bump expanding each day. The train journey had made her sleepy travelling by train always did; she protectively put her hands onto her bump and rubbed up then down, then she made a big yawn resulting in her heavy eyes closing; leaving her to fall into a deep sleep.

Outside Mo and Gina were still talking about both Jac and Jonny, "I feel really bad," Gina admitted, "I hadn't intended to upset him."

"Oh it's Jonny he'll get…oh here she comes face like thunder," Mo looked to see Bonnie storming towards them.

"You put him up to it didn't you?" Bonnie asked Gina angrily; she always knew Gina hated her and she knew at any chance she would sabotage, "Well?" Bonnie folded her arms.

"I'm sorry?" Gina asked confused and Bonnie glared, "I need more information."

"Jonny's finished it with me; it was between me or the baby and he chose the baby, you put him up to it didn't you?"

Mo and Gina laughed in sync, was this 'Rebound Whore' really throwing her toys out the pram, because Jonny chose his own flesh and blood over her, "You can't be fucking serious?" Gina allowed a swear word to slip out because of this petty woman in front of her.

"Jonny doesn't just dump people like that," Bonnie argued and Mo mumbled something whilst Gina tilted her head back, "You don't even work here what are you doing here?"

"I've had no one tell me to go and I'm here for Jonny," Gina answered back and Bonnie slammed her hand down on the desk, "Grow up."

"You have done fuck all for him for years! The moment he was old enough to get a place of his own you ditch both of them," Bonnie accused and Gina felt her heart rate rising; she wanted nothing more than to knock the daylights out of her, "You don't care for them…you hated being the mum."

"Shut your mouth," Gina ordered and Mo moved forward ready to grab if Bonnie pushed her too far, "I loved those two and I chose to become like a mother to them, if our parents weren't…" Gina trailed off and put her face in her hands.

"What drunks? Who couldn't give a shit whether their kids were hungry or not, sad or happy, hot or cold, your mother allowed your dad to urmm hurt you she sat there and watched," Bonnie said whilst counting on her fingers, "She watched you cry for help and then your dad threatened to slice her neck off-" Bonnie was cut off by Jonny.

"One more word," Jonny said through gritted teeth Bonnie, "How dare you mention….how dare you, I trusted you."

"Yeah well you clearly put your faith in the wrong person," Gina snarled at her brother, "You told her? Her of all people! Mo and Jac fair enough but that? I…we…just go and sort it out with Jac I'm getting a coffee," Gina pushed past both Jonny and Bonnie, as she entered the lift she pressed her head against the lift wall. They lift reached Keller and Serena of all people stepped in.

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say that Jonny and Ms Naylor still haven't sorted it out," Serena observed the woman, "Or they've sorted it out and you've got some drama now going on."

"No for the first one, aye for the second," Gina whispered and Serena heard the emotion in her voice, "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Serena Campbell I work on both Keller and AAU," Serena answered, "Mary-Claire saw the whole thing. She's the gossip of the hospital."

"Irish lass right?" Gina turned around her eyes were red and puffy, "Jonny warned me about her."

"Coffee?" Serena asked, "You look like you could do with one, and I desperately need one."

"Go on then anything to get me away from Bonnie," Gina spat her name she was so annoyed at Jonny how dare he tell that bitch about their past, "And Jonny for that matter."

"Lucky for me I was an only child," the lift doors opened, Serena and Gina walked out to go to Pulses.

…

"I told you that in confidence," Jonny said angrily to Bonnie and Bonnie laughed, "What's so funny?" Jonny asked annoyed, "You blurted out in the middle of the ward some parts of my past I trusted you with…you stupid woman."

"Jonny Mac," Mo stood up and walked round, "Listen…it's been a while maybe go check on Jac," Mo just wanted Jonny away from Bonnie; he could read him like a book.

"No I need to be alone," Jonny put his hands up and walked away; upset that Bonnie had violated his trust, he had betrayed his sister in the process and it looked like getting anywhere with Jac was going to be long process.

Mo looked at Bonnie with a glare, "I hope you're happy now," Mo walked away and knocked on Jac's office door, "Jac I really think…" Mo noticed Jac asleep so instead of waking her she grabbed a spare blanket, placed it over the usually rude consultant, "Shame if you were this quiet all the time we might actually get along," Mo grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it: _Please talk to Jonny it's not looking good! xx _she then placed it on Jac's desk and left quietly.

Jonny sat outside on the bench when he was greeted by Edward Campbell, "Your sister is talking to Serena," Edward sat down next to Jonny, "So I thought I'd make myself look good and talk to you."

"You're a traitor right?" Jonny asked.

"Is that a historical reference or relationship terms?" Edward asked Jonny, he saw a small smile form on the Scotsman's lips.

"Right now relationship terms," Jonny answered and Edward sighed not really wanting to admit.

"Guess you could say I made a fuck up of the marriage I had with Serena….so yeah I guess I am a traitor…why?"

"Would you say blurting out in the middle of a ward about someone's past a betrayal of trust?" Jonny asked he didn't know why he was talking to Edward, but it seemed to be helping.

"If it was told in confidence then yeah I guess that is a betrayal why who have you or who's done it to you?" Edward asked.

"I was just wondering and you've made me realise I've made the right decision thanks…and urr nice wisecrack on the historical reference."

"I aim to please," Edward shook his head as Jonny walked away, Jonny walked into Pulses.

"Hot chocolate please," Jonny ordered and the assistant went to make the hot drink, this gave him time to think about what to do.

Jac woke up with the blanket over her and then saw the note on her desk, she sat up slowly and heaved herself up.

_Please talk to Jonny it's not looking good! _Jac sighed heavily and then decided to face her demon that is talking to Jonny; it was going to have to happen one way or another.

**A/N: I will update again soon! Build up chapter to the massive talk Jac and Jonny are going to have! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Due to an eventful evening in a pub this has came into my mind. So. You're gonna be waiting for the Jac/Jonny talk I do apologize but arghh! I need to take my frustrations out on something!**

Jonny after feeling incredibly guilty and wound up had retreated to Albi's; one too many glasses of Scotch later he was fairly drunk. The evening finishers were entering the pub: Michael, Edward, Mr T and Sacha.

"And here he is instead of trying to talk it through with Jac he's getting pissed," Michael walked over to Jonny, "Dr Tressler's told us loads about your past. Apparently Bonnie has told him everything," Michael tormented and Jonny ignored the yank.

"Same again," Jonny ordered and Albi the bar owner gave him a funny look, "Same again."

"Don't you think you've had enough Jonny?" The barmaid asked concerned, "You've been here since three."

"I said same again," Jonny pushed the glass across to the barmaid and she reluctantly took the glass, "And what did she say to Harry?"

"Something about slitting a neck, you and your younger sister being terrified, and your older sister being held down by your dad, nearly being taken into care geez Maconie…who would've thought your family was so fucked up," As Michael said that Jonny raised from his seat, "Oh dear not liking the truth?"

"You have no right Michael," Edward butted in, "OK this is not your place to say."

"Oh trust me Edward…I care for Jac she needs someone to be strong; not someone like Maconie here who's family is just about fucked up as the next," Michael spat and Jonny in his drunken state; having just drank nearly the full bottle of Scotch he went for Michael, punching him on the nose a bit like Sacha had done.

Michael fell down to the ground blood was pouring out of his nose, he shot back up ready to fight back; but Edward ran round and grabbed Jonny, Mr T and Sacha held back Michael, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Jonny yelled he was fuming at Bonnie and now Michael, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW FUCK ALL."

"Jonny let's get you home," Edward suggested but he pulled away, "Jonny you are very, very, drunk."

"Oh aye I'm drunk…just like dear Yankee Doodle said I'm a fuck up, my whole family is fucked up," Jonny grabbed onto a pillar,Edward stabilised him, "Jonny Maconie is turning into his Bastard for a father and I am going to be the world's worst father!"

"I'm phoning Mo," Mr T said and Sacha nodded in agreement, "You OK to keep hold of him?" Sacha nodded and Mr T walked out.

"You had no right," Sacha said angrily to Michael, "Jonny is not violent at all. You provoked him."

"Jac doesn't need someone like Jonny-"

"Jac and Jonny need each other….they're very you know, you need to back off," Sacha ordered and Michael sighed, "Alright leave them to sort this out."

…

"Mr T what owes me this pleasure?" Mo asked and she handed Gina a hard boiled sweet, "What is he OK?" her eyes grew.

"Think Edward's just about got him to calm down," Mr T answered, "You told me Jac and Jonny were going to talk."

"I thought they were…obviously between Bonnie and the sort of argument with Gina he went to get smashed," Mo lifted her head down, "What's he been drinking?"

"Apparently Scotch-"

"What?! That's the stuff that turns him funny…want me to come pick him up?" Mo asked.

"You're his best friend," Mr T answered.

"On my way," Mo didn't say bye she just cut the call off, "Jonny's gone and got himself smashed…on Scotch and punched Michael."

"Oh you are kidding me?" Gina asked she knew Jonny had done it out of guilt, "Want me to come?"

"Do you want to?" Mo asked.

"Not the case of wanting too it's a case of have too," Gina answered and Mo nodded in agreement, "Oh if I hadn't overreacted to him telling 'that'."

"We both know Jonny Mac he's never violent…it's only because he drank the stuff that turns him," Mo reassured, "OK."

…

"You are pathetic Maconie," Michael shouted and Edward had to physically hold Jonny tight, "You expect Jac to take you back…like this?"

"What do you know about me anyway? You've heard some of my background-"

"What I heard what your dad did…it seems you're turning into him definitely. You're drunk and acted violent what's it next? A threat to slice my neck off?" Michael asked and he saw the look of both hurt and anger in Jonny's eyes, "Jac is stronger than you…she hasn't allowed herself to become like her mum…you on the other hand seem to be turning into your dad."

"Let me go," Jonny warned Edward and he struggled in the man's grasp, "I just want to go!"

"You are not right for Naylor…she needs a man who will treat her right," Michael argued.

"And I will!" Jonny argued back.

"You won't because whilst you've been too scared about turning into your parents…you've gone and just done that. Jac spent her whole life trying to build a life for herself-"

"Shut up," Jonny begged, "Shut up and let me talk."

"You are doing nothing but making both yourself and Jac miserable…return home find a jock and marry her. Just leave Jac alone."

"She's carrying my baby I can't just up and leave, why would I leave anyway? I'm not a runaway...I'm just, let me go," Jonny broke free and stormed up nearly getting hit by a car in the process.

"FUCKING PRICK!" The driver shouted.

"Fuck you!" Jonny shouted and carried on walking; he really was slipping into a deep hole and then he remembered, "Shit. Jac."

Mr T bravely walked over to Jonny, "Jonny I know you're upset-"

"Upset? Oh no I'm not upset I'm pissed off…do you have any idea how much it hurts being told you're like your bastard for a father?" Jonny sat on one of the benches and leant his head against the cool wood, "I'm going to fuck up everything."

Mr T was relieved when he saw Mo so he ran over, "Not good…Michael said some things and now he's well…I don't know what to call it."

"Drunk, wound up and pissed off sounds the right words," Gina suggested as she approached, "Leave him to me I need to sort out some things."

"And we will sort out Michael," Mo said, "Not in a violent way just a way to talk."

…

Gina tapped Jonny's back and sat on the of the benches, "Well takes me back to bars back home…apart from we were the ones holding back, not the other way round," Gina leant her elbows on the table and rested her chin on the top of her hands, "What happened?" she took one hand away and tapped his head, "Hey don't fall asleep on me."

"I'm going to fuck up this child," Jonny leant his head back up, "What's the point in me being around, if I'm like him? Do I want to make my child see the things we saw?"

"Jonny," Gina smacked the top of his soon to be pounding head, "If you think you are turning into dad…then you need your head looking at."

"Look at me!" Jonny shouted and he turned his face to his sister, he felt his eyes stinging and his throat building a lump, "Look at me Gina. I hit Michael, I've drank the same amount dad could and…you think I need my head looking at?"

"Look at me," Gina ordered and Jonny turned his head away, "I said," Gina turned his head, "Look at me."

"Why?"

"I see Jonny Maconie, a kind hearted, loveable man…who's just got himself into a wee bit of pickle. I know you Jonny and I know Scotch turns you funny."

"I was supposed to talk to Jac," Jonny leant his head down again, "I was supposed to talk to her…I've let her down, I've let you down."

"I'm over it, look everyone gets drunk once in a while….trust me I have. Never pretty considering I was the wild one."

"I'm not ready," Jonny admitted, "I want to be but how can I? The onetime Jac wanted to talk I've let her down," Jonny released two stray tears that cascaded down his face, "I'm going to let my baby down," Jonny swallowed the lump and Gina heard the strain his voice she stood up and walked round.

"Would you like a cuddle?" Gina asked kindly she pulled her hands into her sleeves as the cold air flew up her sleeves, "One time offer."

"I'm not a bairn," Jonny argued he hated pity and people touching him in a kind way.

"You don't need to be a bairn to have cuddles," Gina argued her point and Jonny not sure why he agreed but he stood up and allowed his older sister to cuddle him, "See not too bad," she squeezed his arms, "Sober up it's only seven o'clock…I'm sure Jac will understand."

"She'll call me an idiot for getting drunk..." Jonny said sadly and Gina ruffled his hair with both hands, "What was that for?" he patted his hair back down.

"I've missed doing that," Gina kept her hands inside her sleeves and then crossed her arms, "Mo wants you to stay at hers tonight."

"Doesn't she trust me?" Jonny asked.

"Aye she does but I don't," Gina admitted she thought back to the last time Jonny turned to alcohol that was how she realised, that Scotch turned him funny. His first love had been killed tragically and as he had watched his whole life he did what their parents did. He ran with the bottle and went to the place where Jonny took his first love; Gina had found him and he momentarily turned on her, until she pushed him against the wall and stared at him until he pulled himself together, ever since that she worried about when times got tough, but she always knew Mo wouldn't let him get so bad; tonight was a blip since neither had any idea he retreated, "So technically it's me who wants you there."

"Can you text Jac and tell her I will talk to her tomorrow," Jonny gave Gina his phone which she took, then he felt his stomach twist and the feeling of vomit building in his throat, "S'cuse me," Jonny got off the bench and ran to the nearest bush, where his empty stomach vomited brown liquid and not long after vomiting he felt a hand on his back, "Ughh."

"Yeah you're at Mo's tonight," Gina finalized and Jonny coughed then sat back up, "Lesson learnt?"

"Aye," Jonny nodded and then he leant against a tree, his stomach curdled again but then the feeling went away, "Where's Mo?"

"Over here with a certain someone to say sorry," Mo pulled Michael by the arm and Michael looked very pissed off, "Well?" she demanded off Michael, "I will twist your testies until you say sorry," Mo threatened and Michael gave in.

"Sorry heat of the moment," Michael mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that," Gina added and Michael glared.

"Sorry Jonny it was heat of the moment, will not happen again," Michael then went to walk away but a hand grasped his wrist.

"Hurt him again it won't be Mo coming in to sort you out," Gina threatened and she could see Michael looking quite worried, "I'll be the one doing it."

"Whatever," Michael pulled away and walked off.

"You deserved that," Edward grabbed Michael's wrist, "Fair enough giving him a telling off for being drunk, but not to announce in a public place-"

"Drop it alright," Michael pulled away from Edward's grasp and walked away to go home. Then he had a plan.

…

"So basically Jonny attacked you for no reason?" Jac asked Michael in her office and Michael nodded, "I maybe hormonal but I'm not an idiot…Jonny Maconie doesn't attack anyone…he's too much of a child."

"Yeah well whatever Jac he's dangerous just think about that," Michael walked out of her office and smirked; he was getting Jonny back for that.

"That doesn't sound like Jonny at all," Elliot defended Jonny and Jac nodded in agreement subconsciously, "Are you going to find out the truth?"

"You really think I'd believe that Jonny would attack for no reason? It's Jonny not some random person," Jac got back to her paperwork thinking about what could've happened.

…

Jonny was now laid on Mo's sofa with a glass of water near him, "You're talking to Jac first thing…regardless of your hangover," Mo set the small manual alarm clock she kept, for the on call room, "What the hell happened Jonny Mac?" Mo asked and she sat on the arm rest.

"Scotch happened," Jonny answered and he closed his eyes feeling like a complete utter idiot, "I'll see you in the morning…don't forget to switch the big light off."

Mo turned off the living room light and shut the door, then walked into the kitchen. "I never thought he'd turn on someone like that," Mo flicked the kettle on.

"Scotch just turns him funny…it did with dad and with his state of mind at the moment; along with what the yank did. It's just him venting…childhood sort of messed us all up. I'm going to go use the bathroom."

"Through the living room then on the left," Mo directed and Gina stood up then made her way through the longue. Afterwards she crept back out but was stopped.

"I know it's you Mo normally storms through," Jonny said through the darkness, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Gina asked and she walked over the sofa, sitting on the arm rest.

"Everything: Telling Bonnie, letting down Jac, being a shit brother and for becoming like dad," Jonny answered he didn't really know what he was saying, "The last one especially."

"Don't be…it's not your fault none of it is…and you are not like dad," Gina slid down and Jonny moved his legs, "OK." she nodded then walked out, "I hope those two sort it out…and I want that bitch gone," Gina said to Mo.

"Getting Jac to talk is like trying to keep ice cold whilst in the heat…impossible so good luck."

"I'll lock them in the cupboard that'll work," Gina smiled and so did Mo, "That's what I'm going to do."

"I'll help."

**A/N: Arggh still pissed off from earlier! So this is why this chapter is fucked up I'm sorry if it's crappy but I really needed to get my anger out so I don't mind if you hate it. In general it's shite but either way my writing is shite anyway so hey-ho. Let me know what you think xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well I was thinking of doing a happy chappy of Fix A Heart due to my evening being ruined. I am now going to be right bitch and cause heartache :/ I am sorry. I can't write happy when I'm peed off :/ xxx**

Jonny woke up with his head feeling like there were a million flies buzzing around, "Up you get," Gina flicked on the light, "Up," she ordered harshly.

"Go away," Jonny mumbled pulling the pillow and Gina pulled the duvet off him, "It's cold."

"Oh shut up," Gina snarled, "I'm really not happy you…I thought you had more bloody sense," she chucked him his clothes, "So get up and get dressed you're talking to Jac."

"She won't want to talk to me," Jonny kept his face in the pillow, he regretted last night so much and since he wacked Michael one, he was sure that Michael would've gone and told Jac straight away, "I'm sure Yankee Doodle has gone and told Jac."

"Get your arse up now," Gina ordered and Jonny groaned then fell off the sofa onto the floor.

"I'm moving, I'm moving," Jonny slowly stood up and tried to gather his bearings, "Could you go please," he said nicely and Gina slipped away.

"How is he?" Mo asked whilst making a coffee for Jonny.

"Hungover and worried," Gina slid onto the chair and pulled her hair to the side, "If he ever does that again."

"He just wants to make things right with Jac…I don't think drinking is the right way though," Mo admitted then Jonny walked through, "Jonny Mac how you feeling?"

"Like doggy do," Jonny answered and he sat down in Mo's chair as she, went to grab his coffee, "Please tell me I dreamt I whacked Michael."

"No," Gina and Mo said together, "Sadly no," Mo added less seriously, "Jonny Mac what's gotten into you?"

"I don't know," Jonny answered and the two women exchanged worried looks, "I do not know….I was angry and then I just headed to the bar."

"Jonny Mac if you want Jac to trust you…do you really going to the bar and getting of your head is the best thing?" Mo folded her arms and Jonny massaged his temples, "I don't know what's with you…but you need to pull yourself together."

"You don't know what's wrong with me?" Jonny asked angrily; had she been blind all this time? "Do you want me to draw you a picture Maureen because clearly you've been on planet nowhere. Jac done a runner, she nearly didn't return and nearly didn't bother letting me see my daughter, then came back and basically didn't want to talk, then I find Bonnie talking to fucking Doctor Tressler about Jac…then it turns out she told him every single wee detail of my life…so that is what is wrong with me Mo. I'm fairly pissed off at people at the moment, and then Yankee Doodle walks in and starts telling me how I'm being a shite dad; like he can talk then they call for back up am I that bad? Do I need to be babysat by my older sister and best friend? Because please tell me as I am felt up of being treated like a bairn!"

"Then you know what you need to do," Gina argued and Jonny turned to face her, "You need to stop acting like one to gain the respect you want…getting drunk and punching people is not going to help. You need to grow up."

"What do you think I'm trying to do? But Jac isn't letting me be there!" Jonny argued.

"Aww poor baby maybe instead of shagging that as Jac put it, 'Rebound Whore' you should've thought about the mother of your child," Gina said in a mock baby voice but then looked serious, "I'm being serious Jonny…you need to work with us here. You want to be able to see your baby you need realise that you can no longer act like you're twenty again!" She had no idea why she was acting so harsh, maybe because she felt that Jonny needed a wakeup call, soft approach didn't work with Jonny she learnt that in 1993 after he had turned on her a bit she decided to be less 'harsh', but it resulted in him falling down a black hole. Not a repeat of something she wanted, so the harsh approach was best, "So eat, drink your coffee, brush your teeth I'm taking you to talk to Jac."

Jonny knew that tone too well one not to be messed with; if he had leant anything from teenage years his sister when like that was not to be messed with so with that he listened. Not even bothering to argue back.

…

Jac was in her office just waiting for Jonny to turn up and to get a proper explanation, she didn't believe a word of Michael's story. Jonny didn't attack people randomly in fact he was more of a diplomat than a fist first mouth second kind of guy. Not long after settling in her chair a guilt ridden Jonny walked in, "You should've knocked."

"Sorry," Jonny said still a bit sensitive from his hangover, "We need to talk," Jonny said and Jac nodded in agreement, "Last night did you hear?"

"Oh I hard Jonny," Jac started and Jonny knew that tone she didn't sound very forgiving, "I know you're more a diplomat Jonny so I don't believe for a second; what Michael told me."

"What did Michael tell you?" Jonny asked annoyed had he really gone and done it? Oh great. This was not the situation Jonny wanted.

"That you went for him with no reason basically," Jac answered and Jonny felt furious how dare he!

"Jac he was winding me up I-"

"I know you didn't do it on purpose Jonny…but I've got to be honest here Jonny," This was going to break both their hearts, "I don't want you anywhere near me until…until you sort yourself out. I need to think of our baby; I know that baby's can hear things in the womb. I don't like the thought of you punching people Jonny, please just sort yourself out then we can sort this out."

"You're doing it again!" Jonny shouted annoyed Jac was putting off them talking, "Why? Jac you know I wouldn't hurt you or our baby," Jonny defended himself and rushed over to her desk, "Jac please," Jonny was so close to Jac he hadn't brushed his teeth, the smell of alcohol on his breath was making Jac feel sick and annoyed, "You know I wouldn't."

"Jonny you stink of booze this is what I'm on about Jonny…you need to grow up; stop the clubbing, stop the drinking and sort yourself out…I can't have our daughter around you like this."

"YOU'RE THE REASON I'M LIKE THIS! YOU RAN OFF," Jonny yelled and Jac internally was a bit worried, externally she was as cool as ice, "Nearly not coming back…if anyone needs to grow up it's you," and with that fuming, upset, and hung over Jonny stormed out slamming her door shut, Jac flinched as the door slammed.

"Eh not so fast," Gina grabbed his arm and Mo the other, "You owe me an explanation."

"I don't owe you anything," Jonny argued venting his anger out on the first person he saw, "In fact thanks to you and wanting me to speak I am not allowed near her, until I've sorted myself out. So thanks Gina thanks a fucking bunch."

"No, no, no," Gina stopped him from walking and pulled his harshly back, "You are not blaming me for the mess you got yourself in; I'm not taking your shite Jonny. Jac's right you need to sort yourself out…soft approach doesn't work with you, so I'm coming out with it…carry on the way you are now…you're going down the same route as mum and dad."

Jonny was taken aback by that hearing it from Michael was hurtful but not as painful as hearing it, from someone who witnessed many terrifying moments, "Gina," Mo whispered.

"No this is how dad reacted when times got tough instead of doing something about it, he drowned his sorrows. I can see why Jac doesn't want you near her or your baby. She's probably worried that you're going to be drinking quite often," Gina explained and Jonny had to hide his hurt, he was not going to show he was hurt.

"Right this is getting too personal now," Mo intevined and stood in between the two siblings, just then Jac walked out of her office.

"Jac we need to talk," Jonny walked over and Jac stepped back, avoiding his breath.

"Jonny just get yourself sorted before we do anything…I don't want to be around you whilst you're like this," Jac then dashed to the toilet and Jonny looked on as she walked ahead, his body was shaking with fury and hurt, his eyes were stinging and then before he showed anymore weakness he dashed off to find somewhere safe; he dashed down to the basements and hit in the toilet that was never occupied, he slid down the wall and allowed him to cry just like he had done when his girlfriend had been killed; only this time he was a grown man who was about to take on responsibilities he never thought he would.

…

Jac sneaked back into her office trying to figure out had she been too harsh on Jonny? Had she overreacted?

"Jac I really think you should consider your deal," Mo walked in without knocking and Jac glared at her, "Alright. Jonny's not a bad guy he's my best friend. If he was horrible would I be friends with him? He's just so upset by all of this he can't vent his emotions properly…please reconsider."

"Our daughter comes first," Jac reminded Mo that an innocent child was going to be bought into all this mess, "Jonny needs to sort himself out…I don't like doing this Mo but if Jonny wants to be a part of all this he needs to know; that he cannot get drunk and expect me to just be happy."

"You know what," Mo stepped back angry at both Jac and Gina, "You and Gina are hurting Jonny more than protecting him…I said be careful he's a mate."

"You want him to fall into the use of alcohol go ahead…just do not expect me to be so considerate when it comes to when she's born…our baby comes first and she always will."

"Yes I get that-"

"Then turned around and leave the way you came in," Jac ordered and Mo shook her head and stormed out, Jac leant her head down onto the desk and tried to figure out what to do.

…

Jonny was still in the basement bathroom not crying anymore he was just sat in his own world, had he really been accused of turning into his dad? Again?! Maybe Michael and Gina were right. Had the drinking gene been passed onto Jonny? Was he turning into his dad? All these questions he couldn't answer.

Jonny remembered many moments from childhood seeing both his parents drunk; vowing to himself he would never turn out like that. Though had that been the problem? Had he spent the whole time trying not to turn into his parents that he was turning into one of them?

_1990 _

"_I'm not going to turn into him," Jonny whispered to himself at twelve years old; blocking his ears so he couldn't hear the shouting, "I won't," he pulled the duvet over his head; he jumped when his door opened. _

"_Make it stop," his younger sister Imogen begged and jumped into his bed , her ten year old self terrified and Jonny moved up so she could get comfy, "Why do they do it?" she asked mature for her age even younger than ten she had picked up when there was going to be an argument, "Jonny?" she panicked when she didn't hear a response._

"_Sorry…I don't know why they do it Immie but they just do," Jonny tried to explain it just made her worse, she rested her head on his chest her long tangled dark hair falling everywhere, "It's OK," he ran her fingers through her hair, though deep down Jonny knew this wouldn't be OK. Gina was rowing with their parents and taking the shit that came to her. He felt Imogen tense up as another hitting sound happened she instinctively placed her thumb into her mouth and used spare hand to cover ear._

"_Will we turn out like that?" she asked curiously wondering if because their parents done it, tif they had to do it._

"_I'm not going to do," Jonny said quickly, "I don't think any of us will…we're too smart for that."_

"_Good. 'Cause dad drunk is scary and mum drunk is scary too. Don't think I'd like it if you and Gina were like that," Imogen said calmly and Jonny reached over and turned his light off, "Night."_

"_Night," he said and then tried to sleep though he kept himself alert in case he had to see to his other sister. _

Jonny shook his head remembering that night and wondered how he got from, 'We're too smart for that' to this. Maybe he had spent his whole life trying not to be like his parents that he was becoming the monster.

**A/N: Wasn't that a cheery chapter ;) trust me this is what happens when I write when upset :/ I cause depressing scenarios. I'm being mean I know but do you really think Jac wants Jonny around her in his state of mind at the moment? Let me know what you think I know it's depressing but still hahaxxxx**


End file.
